Cinderell
by breannagabreil
Summary: this a genderbended version of the classic Disney animated film
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Cinderella.

 _ **Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom.**_

 _ **Peaceful, Prosperous, and rich in romance and traditions.**_

 _ **Here in a stately chateau there lived a widowed woman and her son Cinderell.**_

 _ **Although she was a kind and devoted mother.**_

 _ **Gave her beloved child every luxury and comfort.**_

 _ **Still, he felt he needed a father's guidance and so she married again.**_

 _ **A man of good family with two sons just Cinderell's age.**_

 _ **Anatasian and Dresello.**_

 _ **It was upon her untimely death however that the stepfather's true nature was revealed.**_

 _ **Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderell's charm and beauty.**_

 _ **He was grimly determined to forward to interests of his own two awkward son's.**_

 _ **But as time went by chateau fell into disrepair for the family fortune was squandered upon the vain and selfish step brothers while Cinderell was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in his own house.**_

 _ **And yet through it, all Cinderell remained ever gentle and kind.**_

Two of Cinderell's bird friends opened the curtains to his room.

And in the bed is a young man with golden hair.

The bird's tweet for him to wake up.

The tweet some more when he didn't wake up and but he just groaned in his sleep.

Then they try tweeting in his ear but he just turned over with his pillow over his head.

Then one goes over the edge of the pillow and he flicks the birds tail.

Then Cinderell laughs and sits up in bed,

Well serves you right for spoiling people's best dreams said Cinderell.

Then the birds fly over to a window and to point to the sky.

Yes I know it's a lovely morning but it was a lovely dream too said Cinderell

Then the bird's tweet

What kind of a of dream said Cinderell.

The birds' tweet

Can't tell said Cinderell.

Bird tweets.

Cause if you tell a wish it won't come true and after all, said Cinderell.

 **Cinderell: a dream is wish your heart makes when your fast asleep**

 **In dreams, you will lose your heartache**

 **Whatever you wish for you keep.**

 **Cinderell: have faith in your dreams**

 **and someday your rainbow will come smiling through**

 **Cinderell: no matter your heart is dreaming**

 **If you keep on believing**

 **The dream that you wish will come true**

Then a clock chime.

Oh, that clock said Cinderell.

Old killjoy said Cinderell.

I hear you said Cinderell.

Come on you say, time to start another day said Cinderell.

Even he orders me around said Cinderell.

Well, there's one thing they can order me to stop dreaming said Cinderell.

And perhaps someday said Cinderell.

 **Cinderell: The dreams that I wish will come true**

Then Cinderell skips over to his and tosses the pillow onto it and then tosses up the blanket which some of his bird friends catch and make his bed.

Then he put a towel on a dressing screen which acts a makeshift shower for him.

Then a male mouse shoos the female mice away and the male mice help him get ready.

First, he bathes and while he's doing that some the male mice and birds get his clothes ready.

His outfit consists of a blue collared shirt with a black vest, a pair of brown pants that to his calves, an apron and black shoes.

 **Cinderell: no matter how your heart is dreaming**

 **If you keep on believing**

 **The dreams that you will come true.**

Then mice start to talk about something.

Wait a minute. One at a time, Jaq, what's all the fuss about? Asks Cinderell.

New mouse in the house said Jaq.

Brand new. Never it before said Jaq.

Visitor, visitor said Jaq.

Oh, a visitor said Cinderell.

Then cinderell opens a drawer and takes out some mouse-sized clothes.

Well, she'll need a dress...said Cinderell.

Jaq laughs.

No, no, no.- It's not a she, it's he said the second mouse.

Oh, that does make a difference said Cinderell.

He'll need a jacket and shoes..said Cinderell.

Gotta get him out! Said Jaq.

It's in a rat trap said the second mouse.

Where? Said Cinderell.

In a trap? Why didn't you say so? Said Cinderell.

Then Cinderell goes out of his room and down the downstairs to where mice gathered around a cage.

Now-now-now, calm down everybody said Cinderell.

Then Cinderell picks up the cage and opens it.

Oh! The poor thing's scared to death said Cinderell.

Jaq! Maybe you better explain thing to him said Cinderell.

Zug Zug Cinderelly Zug Zug said Jaq.

Then he goes in the cage.

Now-now-now look a little guy said Jaq.

Take it easy said Jaq.

We like you said Jaq,

Cinderelly like you, he's nice very nice said Jaq.

That's a better said Jaq.

Come on now Zug Zug Zug said Jaq.

Uh, Zug Zug said the mouse.

Oh, that's better said Cinderell.

Well, let's just try on for size said Cinderell.

It is a little snug but it will have to do said Cinderell.

Now for a name said Cinderell.

I've got one Octavius but for short we'll call you Gus said Cinderell.

Like it Gus-Gus like it like it said Jaq.

Uh, Gus-Gus said Gus.

Then Cinderell gets up and Starts down the stairs.

Now I've got to hurry said Cinderell.

See that he keeps out of trouble Jaq and don't forget to warn him about the cat said Cinderell.

Then he leaves to start his chores.

Zuk Zuk said Jaq.

Look uh uh you ever see a cat cat said Jaq.

Duh cat cat said Gus,

Yup cat cat said Jaq.

Lucify said Jaq.

Mean. sneaky, jump at ya said Jaq.

Then he imitates a cat.

Zuk Zuk Lucify said Jaq.

Uh, Lucify Zuk Zuk said Gus.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Cinderella.

* * *

Cinderell makes his way to the bedchambers in the house.

Then he creeps over to a large window and opens the curtain.

Then he walks over to a door and quietly opens it.

The room belongs to his stepfather who is still sleeping with his cat beside him.

The cat wakes up.

Here, kitty, kitty said Cinderell.

Come, kitty. Come on said Cinderell.

Lucifer! Come here said Cinderell.

I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early 's certainly not my idea to feed you 's orders. Come on said Cinderell.

Gus Gus: Lucify. Is that Lucify?

Jaq: Zuk, Lucify. That's him.

Gus Gus: Gus-Gus take the Lucify and look at!

Jaq: No, Gus-Gus, listen here. Lucify not mean.

* * *

Scene changes to the kitchen.

Bruno Bruno! Dreaming again said Cinderell.

Chasing Lucifer? Catch him this time? Asks Cinderell.

That's bad said Cinderell.

Suppose they heard you upstairs said Cinderell.

You know the orders said Cinderell

So if you don't want to lose that nice, warm bed said Cinderell.

Cinderell is preparing breakfast

you'd better get rid of those dreams said Cinderell.

Know how? Asks Cinderell.

Just learn to like cats said Cinderell.

No, I mean it said Cinderell.

Lucifer has his good points, too said Cinderell.

For one thing, he said Cinderell.

Well, sometimes he said Cinderell.

There must be something good about him said Cinderell

Bruno said Cinderell.

Oh, Bruno said Cinderell.

Come on, now said Cinderell.

Outside said Cinderell.

I know it isn't easy, but at least we should try to get along together said Cinderell.

And that includes you, Your Majesty said Cinderell.

* * *

Scene change.

Cinderell is feeding the chickens.

Breakfast time said Cinderell.

Everybody up said Cinderell.

Hurry, hurry said CInderell.

Come on, everybody, breakfast, breakfast said Cinderell.

Come on, let's eat breakfast said Jaq.

Breakfast? Breakfast said Cinderell.

The mice are going outside to get food

lucifer is in the door

Lucify. How're we gonna get out? Asks Jaq.

Listen, ibby-dibby said Jaq.

Got an idea said Jaq.

Now, somebody's got to sneak out, get Lucify to chase him, run over to the corner and keep Lucify there said Jaq,

Then we all run out. Zuk said Jaq.

All Mice: Yuk, yuk. Out.

Now we choose the one to do it said Jaq.

Ready, hop said Jaq.

Hop said, Gus.

Jaq is the one who will do the plan.

JAQ is going to kick Lucifer.

Lucifer was chasing Jaq

Gus and the other mice get foods outside the kitchen

All mouse: Cinderelly.

Oh, there you are said Cinderell.

I was wondering said Cinderell.

All right said Cinderell.

Breakfast is served said Cinderell.

The mice get food but only Gus Gus didn't get any

Take it easy, cluck-cluck said Gus,

Let go said, Gus.

Let go, now said Gus

Stop that said Cinderell.

Go on, shoo, shoo shoo, shoo, shoo said Cinderell.

Poor little Gus here said Cinderell.

Help yourself said Cinderell.

The other mice drops the corn, so Gus gets it, then Lucifer sees Gus then he was chasing Gus.

Jaq helps Gus by means of hitting Lucifer with a broom.

Where's Gus-Gus? Asks Jaq.

Well, guess he got away said Jaq.


End file.
